


Eventful Lazy Days

by KottaKitty



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Peter messes up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KottaKitty/pseuds/KottaKitty
Summary: It was Rockets turn to cook dinner, things don't go exactly as planned...





	Eventful Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fic after i saw the first movie when it came out- Now I've just seen the second one and decided to finish it! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

It’d been a quiet day on the Milano, no one really knew why though. But it was nice to have a lazy day sometimes- there isn’t a need to save the galaxy every day. Each member of the team had managed to entertain themselves just fine. 

Gamora, being the masterful assassin she is, researched any possible enemies they could obtain in the foreseeable future- her fantastic initiative was one of her best assets. 

Drax, spent his time in the small training room on the ship, punching a fighting whatever he felt like to become stronger than he already is (if that’s even possible). 

Peter… well, no one ever really knows what the self-proclaimed “Starlord” is doing. He’d most likely spent a majority of the day grooving along to the Awesome Mix Vol.2 whilst looking up possible jobs the guardians’ team could go on; the only jobs they take are the ones that pay big credits. 

Groot still wasn’t quite fully grown. The flora colossus was almost at full size once more, but he wasn’t back to full strength at all. So on these lazy days the team have on rare occasions, Groot happily watches Rocket tinker with whatever new thing the raccoon is building whilst sitting under a sun lamp said raccoon built for him.

No one knew, or really wanted to know what Rocket was building; and if he was being completely honest, sometimes even Rocket didn’t know what he was building (but he’d never tell anyone that). The raccoon just had to be doing something with his hands almost 24/7 or else he would “get bored and start blowing shit up”- as he puts it.

This particular lazy day was near to ending, and it was Rockets turn to cook dinner for the team- although they’d rather not eat his cooking, everyone has to do their fair share around the ship no matter how bad they are at certain jobs. 

Peter is the best chef, Drax doesn’t understand most jobs but he is surprisingly good at sewing, Gamora can navigate the ship better than anyone else and Rocket is obviously the best mechanic. On the other hand, Groot just tries his best at everything- with less than satisfactory results… but he always looks so proud of himself after so no one can really get mad with him.

From the kitchen on the ship, the loud bangs of pots and pans being thrown around could be heard (Rocket always liked to make his disdain for cooking very apparent). Peter normally could ignore when someone was having issues in the kitchen, because whenever he tired to help he’d always just end up just cooking the whole meal instead. No one would learn anything that way. But after the last disaster of a meal Rocket had created Peter couldn’t really let it happen again. The team had been out of commission for a week with food poisoning. How Rocket managed to do that with a salad they’ll never know.

Quill sighed and prepared himself for the disaster sight he was about to witness in the kitchen.

There were small fires basically everywhere but the stove, suspicious looking green goop splattered on the walls and a pile of dirty pots and pans taller than Quill himself (since when did they even own that many pans!?). Groot stood watching Rocket, not looking best pleased.

Rocket sat on the floor with a knife trying to cut some strange looking vegetable, his ears pricked up when he heard Peter enter. “Ah Star-looser! Looking to see a true master at work?” he grinned his usual sarcastic grin. Rocket knew he was no good at cooking, in fact he made an effort to be even worse in the hopes that the rest of the team will stop putting him on this job all together. He stood up and walked over to a pot containing… Well it was certainly something- whether or not it was edible was another matter entirely.

“If you’re a master than I must be some kind of god.” Quill rolled his eyes and looked in to the pot his team mate was stirring, the urge to vomit washed over him just looking at the concoction. “What are you even making there?”

Rocked laughed “Heck if I know. I feel like I could use it in some new corrosive bombs or something honestly.” he pulled the spoon out of the concoction to show it fizzing dissolving slowly “Powerful stuff- probably got a kick to it!”

Groot who had been stood in the corner frowning at his companion decided to comment here “I am Groot.”

“What? I’m not trying to get Quill to cook for me! Unless he’s offering that is.” Rocket smiled slyly at Peter “I’m sure we’re all looking forward to eating- whatever this is.”

“I’m not going to cook for you.” Peter started down at Rocket, this was one fight he wouldn't loose.

“I am Groot” Groot smiled.

“Don’t take his side!” Rocket thew his arms in the air in exasperation “You seriously want to chance eating this garbage?” He waved the dissolving spoon in front of Quill’s nose.

Peter pushed the spoon away quickly “No way. But I can help you make something new. That you know- wouldn't kill us all.” he offered.

“I don’t need help, either I cook the whole thing, or you do.” Rocked growled.

Peters eyes darted from Rocket to the pot. His stomach growled lightly. He groaned outwardly in annoyance “Fine! Whatever! I’ll cook the meal.” 

“I am Groot!”

“See? I told you I’d get my way” Rocket exclaimed at Groot “That’s fifty credits you owe me!”

“I am Groot.” Groot glared at both Peter and Rocket.

“Yeah yeah, just get out of the way.” Peter said angrily. Then, without thinking he picked Rocket up by the scruff of his neck, like you would a pet. He hadn't meant too, his   
stomach was telling his mind to just make some decent food, telling him he needed to move Rocket. It was in his muscle memory somehow.

Of course this was a mistake.

Rocket cried out in pain as he landed on the floor, falling to his knees straight away and clutching at the back of his neck. His teeth were grit together harshly as he tried to see through the black spots of pain that were clouding his vision. Unable to produce any form of sound but pained wines.

“I am Groot!” Groot was at his side immediately trying to calm Rocket down and find out what he can do to help.

Everything had happened so quickly that Peter hadn't realized what he’d done. He took a moment of stunned silence for him to put the pieces of what had just happened together. He knelt next to his smaller team mate “I’m sorry man, I’m so sorry. God I completely forgot about-” he stopped, his eyes catching the red raw skin around the others cybernetic enhancements.

Suddenly he felt like one hundred percent a dick.

“I am Groot” Groot said saddly, not liking to see his friend in such a bad way.

Rocket heaved a few deep breaths “Y’know- If you wanted… to cook that bad I’d’ve moved.” he gritted painfully squeezing his eyes shut “What the hell Quill?!” he managed to yell. “You caught me, right on the…” He trailed off and banged a fist on the floor. Most of his cybernetic enchantments were connected to the top of his spine, making that his most vulnerable area, pulling at that made it feel as though the wounds were fresh once again. 

“I know, I know I shouldn't have. What can I do?” Peter fussed, desperate to stop the pain he’d caused his friend.

“I am Groot.” Groot explained. Peter wished he could understand him.

“He- said get some ice and painkillers.” Rocket said sounding calmer than he should be, but it was still clear from his tense muscles that he was most certainly not calm.

“I’m on it.” Quill nodded “Groot you take him to his bedroom. I’ll be there soon.”

“I am Groot.”

\--

Peter had taken the ice and painkillers to the room without really saying anything. He felt really guilty- that was the kind of thing you did to an annoying pet- not a close friend. His stomach growled again but he didn’t feel like eating. 

He knew someone who might appreciate a well cooked meal though.

\--

Quill knocked on Rockets room door, tray in hand with the only recipe he could remember from Terran: Vegetable Soup.

“I am Groot.” came the answer from the other side of the door. Now this could have meant ‘come in’ or ‘go away’, Peter chose for it to mean the former. He opened the door slowly “Hey Guys…”

“Oh look its my good friend Quill” Rocked practically snarled.

“I am Groot.” Groot scolded him gently for being rude.

“What? The guy treats me like some ratty pet and throws me to the ground and you expect me to be nice?” Rocket folds his arms.

“I said I was sorry-” Quill defended “-and I really meant it Rocket. Its not often I’m honest. But I really didn’t mean to hurt you.” He could see that the raccoon wasn’t listen to him though “So-” he began, approaching Rockets bed with the tray “I made you dinner, as a peace offering.” he smiled sheepishly.

Rocket ignored Peter and the food at first, but then his nose picked up the delicious smell of the soup and he looked at the bowl with furrowed eyebrows.

Groot nudged Rockets arm lightly “I am Groot.”

Rocket sighed dramatically and accepted the soup from Peter, he didn't eat it just yet though, he looked down at it sadly “I didn’t expect you of all people to treat me like that Quill.” he said quietly. Seeing rocket without his usual bravado was odd to say the least, it didn’t suit him at all.

“It wont ever happen again I promise.” Peter almost looked as if he’d never been more serious about anything in his life. 

He’d never purposefully hurt his friends.

“Fine.” Rocket accepted then started to eat the soup “You really are a good cook Quill…” Rocket said begrudgingly “-Maybe I could learn a thing or two from you.”

Groot smiled warmly at his companion then looked at Peter with the same bright eyes.

“Well you wont find a better teacher in the whole galaxy.” Peter smiled. “and I’d be happy to teach you.”

Rocket nodded, then was thoughtful for a moment “Hey, what did you do with my cooking anyway?”

“You mean that battery acid? Threw it out the air lock before it could contaminate anything in the ship.”

“What! I wanted to use that in my next bomb!” Rocket seemed genuinely annoyed about this “What if someone else finds it and makes something out of it? They’ll be unstoppable!”

“I think it will kill them on contact” Peter quipped.

“I am Groot.”

“Whatever, I’ll just have to make it again.” Rocket said as he ate some more of his soup.

Groot and Peter shared a look- a silent agreement to never let that happen, one pot of that stuff was more than enough.

\--

Something was always happening on the Milano, even the lazy days were eventful.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Its a little messy and abrupt in places but its just a fun little one shot anyway :)
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
